A conventional loose-leaf picture album of the prior art comprises a plurality of blank pages for mounting pictures. The pictures can be easily organized in the loose-leaf picture album. However, such prior art loose-leaf picture album is generally limited in that it can not be used to display the pictures uprightly on a desk top, and that it can not be fastened to a wall by hooks.
A conventional desk top picture frame is also limited in that its back plate must be first removed to allow a picture to be put into the picture frame or taken away from the picture frame, and that its production cost is relatively high, and further that it can display only one picture, and still further that it can not be fastened to a wall by hooks.